


A Life To Smile At

by clownbee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: CoLu, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Oneshot, Smut, maybe twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownbee/pseuds/clownbee
Summary: How they got here, they don't really know either. Though both of them definitely won't complain, out of all the shitty things in their life, this was one they didn't mind at all. They loved each other, and it really shows. Quite literally. [One-Shot.]
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 25





	A Life To Smile At

"Oh, yes! God… I love you," She grasped his face, pulling him into a heated kiss, then moving onto his left ear. In the moment of things, she gently licked the lobe and grazed her teeth over it, ever so slightly as she kept making lewd noises. Her climax was close, and it was coming fast. He could hear it.

"Fuck… baby." He grunted as he picked up his pace, his breathing hitched as he kept feeling her teeth on his ear, as well as her walls getting tighter around him. This woman was driving him crazy, and beginning to drive him over the edge with her. Damn her for knowing how sensitive his ears were.

"So fucking... tight." He clenched his teeth as she began to unwind, and him following her not so far behind. He wasn't lying when he said she was tight.

"Stars!" She yelled out as she came, pulling him closer to her body to feel him even more. She was utterly in heaven right now, as her significant other was still making love to her. His thrust got sloppier and faster as he finished off too. Gripping her legs, he felt his end coming.

"Fucking hell!" He groaned as he came inside her, he could hear her moan through his fizzy hearing from cumming. His senses would always become hazy when he was having sex with her, and hell did he love it. They remained like that for a few minutes, letting their bodies rest as they came back down from their high. She brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead and kissed his cheek before both of them dozed off to sleep. Before she fell asleep though, she heard him whisper, "I love you, too."

Upon grasping the information, the reader realized that She was just Lucy. And He was just Erik. How they got here, they don't really know either. Though both of them definitely won't complain, out of all the shitty things in their life, this was one they didn't mind at all. They loved each other, and it shows.

If you asked them how they got together, Erik would probably grunt with a "life happened" line. Then Lucy would smack the back of his head for him being so rude, and afterward, begin to tell the story with a bright smile. That smile would happen to be contagious every time and would even make Erik smile a little bit. But this time, oh no, there sat a big grin on his face. The person that happened to ask them this time, was none other than their four year old daughter. What a truly funny, and wonderful life they lived in.

"Mommy! Snap out of it, you said you 're going to tell me how you and daddy met." Their daughter impatiently whined out loud. Lucy and Erik both glanced at each other before a bubble of laughter came from Lucy, which also made Erik chuckle.

"I wonder where you got your lack of patience from." He threw a sly smirk at Lucy, she was deadpanned for a few seconds before she got the joke. A tick mark grew on her forehead, and a dark aura grew around her. This made Erik gulped when she put on a sickeningly sweet smile and picked up their daughter. Their baby swung her arms slowly around her mother's neck, then asking, "Mommy? Where are you taking me?" The little kid was genuinely curious as she felt a funny aura emitting from her mommy. Little did she know… Erik too.

Lucy gently smiled at her daughter and looked back at her husband. "Just tucking you into bed to tell you the story, dear," She sinisterly smiled at Erik before she continued her dialogue, "And making daddy sleep on the couch tonight."

Lucy nearly died of laughter when she saw her lover's face drop exponentially, oh how evil she truly was. Hearing her daughter giggle along with her, what a hell of a woman her daughter would become one day, Lucy thought.

"You betcha, just like her demonic mom," Erik said out loud, but soon realized his mistake. The one night sleeping on the couch might have just turned into a week. He could still hear his wife and daughter maniacal laughter towards him the next day, all while as he complained about his back pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, it was my first time writing the pair between Cobra and Lucy, but I enjoyed the results... I think. Oh, and leaving thoughts about my writing is welcomed and appreciated! Anyway, adieu!


End file.
